Khala'mar
History An ancient sport dating back millennia on old Argus was traditionally a Eredar male mating ritual during their long ago tribal times, in which males would be pit against each other in order to determine the pecking order of the most powerful to the weakest in order to ensure the strongest possible mating pairs to aid in the survival of the species. It however fell out from this role as the race grew wiser, more powerful and developed their society into a great unified people as they established what would grow into their great cities such as Mac’aree the capital. Instead it became a traditional sport of history, to remember where they had come from and what they had achieved, while the actions remained the same it instead became one of boasting, of skill and of testing one self and growing. This tradition has continued to the Draenic people as they took many of their peoples traditions and their culture with them when they fled their home world it being a major piece of entertainment and recreation during their long years of travel, keeping the people distracted and amused on their millennia long journey. Performance The sport is at its essence very simply, in the beginning it was the “butting” of the Eredar’s head crests as each competitor tried to bring the other to the ground and thus indicate his superior strength when compared to his fellows. The Draenei has continued this in a slightly modified format, rather than remaining the simple butting of head crests it became closer to a modified form of grappling, with moves against other parts of a opponents becoming legalised. The aim of the sport remains the same in which one aims to push their opponent to the ground in a best of three round by either attacking the head, the torso or the legs. Rules The rules of implementing Khala’mar has been created by the Te’Amun Guild who are also responsible for the lore behind the idea. The current incarnation of the rules utilises a hybrid system of rock, paper scissors and d20. Each contender will choose head chest or lower body as one would with “rock paper scissors” utilising the following hierarchy: HEAD > CHEST > LOWER BODY >HEAD. The choice you make for each round will be whispered to whoever it may be running it on a given occasion and when both whispers have been received the winner and loser will be announced, and the emote order following as the loser will emote their attack attempt, the winner will then emote taking the opponent down and finally the loser will emote the response to being taken down. The pair will then reset and wait for the game master to prepare the next round, which continues until one participant has reached 2/3 wins, and will be declared the winner of the combat. However I am sure you are all thinking what happens if both players choose the same option! Well we thought of that too! In the case that the game master receives the same whisper from both participants, they will then declare a grapple as both players meet together struggling to get the upper hand, to determine the winner of that round they will ask each for a d20 roll, with the result determining who would win. Category:Entertainment Category:Te'Amun Category:Draenei